Wood Dragon Slayer Magic (LostWoods)
Wood Dragon Slayer Magic(ウッドドラゴンスレイヤーマジック Uddo Ryū-kira no mahō) Is a type of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Dragon Slayer Magic which utilizes the element of wood, allowing users to slay Dragons. Description Wood Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to freely create wood, manipulate wood, incorporate wood into their body, and consume all wood not created by them, this allows them to slightly heal themselves and revitalize their magical energy. This grants the user traits unique to Wood Dragons, granting them the ability to transform parts of their body into wood, which can be shaped in a number of forms for different purposes. Along with this they are able to create wooden objects. This magic also allows to user to freely create wood from their own body or create it from a different medium they are in contact with, such as the ground or other types of surfaces excluding other people. This magic can be used for attack, defense, capturing, piercing, and even healing to a minor extent. Along with the ability to manipulate already existing wood the user is also able to create there own wood from nothing or from their body. This can be manipulated into different shapes for a number of various purposes. The user may even control the consistency of the wood in question may it be the wood created by them or the preexisting wood they are using. Due to the nature of this magic most wood based magics such as Wood-Make, Great Tree Arc, Wood Magic, and other various types are unable to fully effect a user of this magic, instead they will only be able to deal slight physical damage. Along with all of this like other Dragon Slayers eating the element of wood will lead to healing of the casters and the replenishing of magic energy. Spells Basic Spells *'Wood Dragon's Roar(木材ドラゴン咆哮 ''Uddo Ryu no Hōkō):The user inhales a large amount of air and then proceeds to release a very powerful spiral of sharp wood and splinters at their opponent, this spiral is very tornado like in it's nature. These sharp pieces of wood are able to rip through even metal. *'Wood Dragon's Oak Spear'(ウッドドラゴンのオークスピア Uddo ryu no ōkusupia): The user is capable of transforming a select limb such as arm, leg, finger, or even toe into a piece of dense wood then sharpening them at the point. Once this is complete the user is able to aim the limb then shoot it forward at high speeds in a spear like manner. While being shot the user is still able to maneuver the limb and adjust it's direction. This attack is highly useful for piercing objects or breaking through defenses *'Wood Dragon's Thorn Path'(ウッドドラゴンのソーンパス Uddo Ryu no Sōnpasu): The user is able to place his hands on the ground and begin to channel their magical energy to any point within a given radius, this is decided by the amount of magical energy the wish to channel. Once they've chosen a given area they are able to create wood underneath the ground and allow it to sprout up and form spikes and branches that will make it more complicated to get through, not on this but the wood is highly durable and hard to break. This technique is mainly used for stalling the enemy. *'Wood Dragon's Dense Cage'(ウッドドラゴンの密なケージ Uddo Ryu no Mitsuna Kēji):The user is able to create wood underneath any given opponent or any given surface and allow wood to sprout up and quickly form a solid cage. This cage is highly dense and extremely durable. Unlike a few of the other techniques the cage is high susceptible to fire and other fire based magics. *'Wood Dragon's Tangling Claw'(ウッドドラゴンのもつれクロー Uddo Ryu no Motsure Kurō): The user is able to transform their arm or hand into wood then launch it forward, the wood will branch apart and quickly wrap around the opponent capturing them. Another option is using it to instead wrap around the opponent then quickly move around in a sporadic manner, this will shred and tear away at the opponent damaging them immensely. *'Wood Dragon's Needles'(ウッドドラゴンの針 Uddo Ryu no Hari):This spell allows a user to create wooden throwing needles from their own body. These needles may then be thrown towards an enemy, on contact the needles will begin to spread roots around a person's body in turn capturing them. These are not as strong as other capturing techniques this magic offers, but is still pretty decent. The strength of the roots can range from weak iron chains to powerful steel chains. *'Wood Dragon's Scales'(ウッドドラゴンズのスケール Uddo Ryu no Uroko):This is one of the more basic yet extremely useful spells from this magic. This allows a user to surround sections of their body, or even their entire body, in wooden dragon scales. This increases the user's physical durability and their resilience to magical attacks. It also slightly boosts their strength. They are weak to fire, but it also allows the more protection from it at the same time. This is because the scales will burn before your flesh. *'Wood Dragon's Thorn Eruption'(木製の龍ソーンの噴火 Uddo Ryu no Toge Funka):This is a type of offensive capturing spell. The user can cast this from their own body, the ground, or any given wooden surface. When it comes to the ground and wooden surfaces the user will place their hands on said thing, then cast the spell. This will make thorny wooden vine like roots to burst forth and surround, cut, and consume the target person, area, or group. When the spell is casted from the user's body however, the spell will lose a lot of it’s power since it has less surface area to generate the thorny roots. So the spell itself is better cast from other surfaces. *'Wood Dragon's Shackles'(ウッドドラゴンのシャックルズ Uddo Ryu no Sokubaku):The user of this spell is able to create thick wooden roots from any surface or their own body. These roots will then wrap around the targets arms, legs, torso, and neck. In turn shackling the person. The spell is stronger when the roots are coming from the user's own body compared to those created through contact with any given surface. *'Advanced Spells' :*'Forest Deity:Spear King's Barrage'(森の神槍王の弾幕 Mori no Kami Yari-ō no Danmaku):The user is able to transform their arm into highly dense and durable wood. They are then able to launch thousands of wooden spears at the opponent breaking through and piercing anything and everything in sight completely destroying it's target along with the surrounding area. :*'Forest Deity:Dragon Rebirth'(森の神ドラゴン復活 Mori no Mami Ryu Fukkatsu): The user is able to create a huge wooden dragon that they are able to control and manipulate during battle, though this dragon has no visual similarities to the Wood Dragon Byakuya. This wooden dragon has the capabilities of wiping out entire towns in a matter of minutes as well as devastate opponents while in battle. If needed the wooden dragons size can be adjusted while being created.